YIG (Yttrium-Iron-Garnet) oscillators, DROs (dielectric resonator oscillators), coaxial resonators, and cavity resonators of the type made and sold by Dielectric Laboratories Inc. of Cazenovia, N.Y., have been in use for the past several years for the purpose of providing precise frequency control references in products such as voltage controlled oscillators.
Although the above devices have gained acceptance in the marketplace, there remains a need for an RF resonator capable of offering selectivity and other performance improvements at 1.5 GHz and higher, all in a lower cost, smaller, higher performance, and lower height ball grid array type package. This invention provides such an improved ceramic ball grid array type resonator.